Fightgues
The Fightgues are a very defensive and... semi peaceful race. They are advanced in the ways of defense and have a very good economy. And in 3E, they had a series of Xplorer missions, of which pulled them to power along with the Gargreys. And later, they both would create the Federation. These features, and more, have made the Fightuges... an everlasting part of the Planetoid Galaxy. Religion The Fightgue's great faith originated in a large stone tablet on their old home planet. Like the Gargreys, the Fightgues believed that a nebula in the sky was a God. However, the Fightgue's God was red and black, and was named Ares. This God was also very strict. Not harsh, but very strict. With this strictness came these rules: 1. Don't kill without good reason 2. Don't steal without good reason 3. Don't force another to do something they don't want to do without good reason 4. Do not harm another without good reason 5. Do not insult or offend higher proper authority 6. If another faith shows up, respect others rights to believe in it These rules were also followed by countless others of which went down to the simplest rights and wrongs. But the ones above were the most known since they were the first on the scriptures and were said to be the most important. Plus, these rules were so strict about it's teachings that no other faith showed. Plus, scientists didn't dare question the faith with scientific terms. However, it is most likely that the nebula did in fact, like the Gargrey's nebula 'Apollo', bring life to the planet. Government The Fightgues form of government is a little bit different. It is a Theocratic Monarchy Republic, and even though it's also based off of freedom and religion, the Fightgues are known for more simple organization. It goes like this: A King or Queen is the head honcho of the entire Fightgue Kingdom, and directs mostly military matters, with the rare occasion of economic and social policies. This King or Queen has twenty - five years in office, then, it steps down and there is a large vote for the Parliament to decide who is going to be the next one. There are also smaller Vectorian Leaders whom take care of a few counties, as well. And lastly, each Fightgue citizen is given certain inalienable rights of freedom, the same rights as the Gargreys. Abilities The Fightgues, and Gargreys, are Nebulae Organic. This means that their cells are infused with the Life Force. Other races can manipulate the Life Force, however, their cells are still made with regular organic material. So, this makes it hard for other races to use faith associated abilities like Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Empathy on the Fightgues. Only extremely talented minds are even able to feel their emotions. This is why when the Giassada first met the Fightgues, and Gargreys, in 3E, they became extremely interested in them. Fortunately, these psychic races have no need to fear. For an extremely large amount of Fightgues can't access the same powers as they do. For most of their minds are not developed enough to handle them. At least... most... There is a confirmed one Fightgue that was able to access these abilities. And he was, Kighven. Kighven was famous. He first started as one of the original Xplorers, exploring the sights and new races. However, as he ventured through new solar systems, he began to develope Empathy, along with Telepathy, Telekinesis, and even... Teleportation. He was able to use these abilities to his advantage as he and his fellow crew members began to face the Inverted, Ironman, Heart of Darkness, and other terrible forces that threatened the Fightgues' existence. History The Fightgues have a long and eventful history. From humble little villages, to being one of the top races of the galaxy! 2E - None know know fully what happened before the Great Migration of the Gargreys and Fightgues. However, what is known is that many thousands of years ago, two nebulae broke apart and hit two planets and their moons. These nebulae, known as Apollo and Ares, were two of the ten major Minor Gods, and made them very cultural, defensive, and faithful. And throughout the years, they advanced and unified on their separate worlds of Dratine and Kaktan, being mostly peaceful for a time. However... this peace didn't last forever. For Apollo and Ares had a plan, that they needed to fulfill. So, Apollo and Ares switched places, and swayed 30,000 of both races to come to them in transports. Then, as soon as they did, they teleported them to a new home of Dagoara, leaving the rest of the Gargreys and Fightgues behind... for an unknown purpose... 3E - (Coming Soon)